


Through A Cat's Eyes

by Sath



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Humor, M/M, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/pseuds/Sath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent the cat, as the most important person in Hux's life, relates all that really matters about Hux and that horrible interloper, Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through A Cat's Eyes

My name is Purrs-Even-Angry, and I have survived many things. I have been Moved five times. I have defeated the Dog, That Vase, and bitten One-Who-Pokes. Feeder bows low to me and respectfully strokes my ears. Although I have not lowered myself to learning Feeder’s mind, I know that when it calls out “Ginger,” it means that I am addressed.

Today is wrong. Today, Feeder tricked me, and trapped me in the box full of holes. I hiss at it and gather my strength in the back. Feeder’s kitten is visiting. Normally, I am charitable towards Feeder’s kitten, who ignores me, but I suspect Feeder’s kitten has something to do with my current entrapment. Feeder and Feeder’s kitten are doing their goodbye ritual, where they vocalize at each other a few times and sometimes shake paws.

“Every ship needs a cat for luck,” Feeder meows.

Feeder’s kitten makes a snorting noise. “The _Finalizer_ is the flagship of the First Order. It doesn’t need luck.”

“Take the kriffing cat, son.”

“I thought you were above superstition,” the kitten whines back, looking at me.

“I was, and then I saw the Empire taken down by furry animals and an ancient cult.”

“That’s a fair point.” The kitten tips its head covering at Feeder, then makes a little starting gesture before the paw shake. “I’ll see you later then.”

I’m lifted up, so I run back and forth while howling.

* * *

This is the sixth Move. Feeder is gone. The kitten feeds me, but it is not Feeder. My domain is gone. All I have are a few walls and nowhere near enough places to scratch. I pee on the kitten’s head covering, and it yowls at me.

The kitten leaves for hours, then comes back with a wonderful device. There are things to scratch, and places to hide. The kitten is trainable, so I pee on its bed the next day.

“Ginger, you kath-spawn, that’s my bed!” it cries. It sends in a metal cleaner and storms out.

There are no new gifts when the kitten returns this time. The kitten’s shoulders are stiff, and I can tell it’s angry, but not with me. I feel a bit sorry for the kitten, who is so much smaller than Feeder and probably loses its fights for territory with other giant bald cats. The kitten starts howling and kicks the wall. It hurts itself and makes a squeak.

“Now he’s got me acting just as petulant as he is,” it meows. “That useless, prancing idiot thinks a set of wizard’s robes lets him get away with destroying whatever he wants and treating my crew like extras in a Sith Empire serial. And he can! Frakking nepotism.”

Concerned, I meow back at it that it should go vomit on whatever has displeased it. The kitten does the thing where its mouth goes from looking like it smells something bad to the downturn, meaning sadness.

“I got my position on my own merits, you know; my father never lifted a finger for me until now. Wise old Commandant Hux, deciding his son could do with a bit more piss on his things for his new command.”

The kitten sits down and sighs. Because I’m feeling a bit guilty that I peed in the sink when it’s already having a bad day, I go up to it and start kneading its leg and purring. This works on the kitten, who pets my head and goes back to making the bad smell face.

“Ginger is a terrible name for a cat. You look more like a Millicent. Would you like to be a Millicent from now on?”

It scratches under my chin. I think we’re starting to have a good working relationship.

* * *

I have decided to name the kitten Friend. It vocalizes to me much more than Feeder ever did, and lets me sleep with it. I have stopped peeing on its things. Perhaps I am getting soft at heart, now that I am five. I miss my domain, but Friend makes a light dance on the walls while it is staring at the moving slate. One day, I will triumph against the light.

Friend addresses me as “Millicent.” At first I thought it addressed me as “Kylo Ren,” since it was always meowing that name, but I think that Kylo Ren must be the thing that makes it yowl and hiss. If I find Kylo Ren, I will definitely vomit on it.

I like routines. So does Friend, who always comes back at the same time, sleeps for the same amount, and feeds me the same food. Friend’s regularity is a gift.

This is why I panicked when Friend did not appear at its usual hour. I think I am a reasonable cat, and not prone to fancy. But I am so upset that Friend is not here, when it should be in bed providing warmth for me, that I pee in its foot coverings. It was difficult since they are so long and thin, but I knocked them over and then cleverly shoved my butt into them.

Friend reappears very, very late. It smells like another cat, and does not even greet me before it steps into the water torture chamber. I meow at it and paw at the glass until it comes back out. It looks extra small without its coverings, and has teeth marks on its shoulder. Friend doesn’t look defeated, though—just tired. Perhaps Friend has finally won its fight with Kylo Ren. It reaches down and gives me a few pets before going to put its coverings back on. When it finds my pee, it barks.

“You’re right, Millicent. This is a very bad idea. I don’t even like him. Things must be so much easier for you—you’re spayed.”

* * *

We move again. This is the seventh Move, and it is completely unacceptable. I don’t even have the spirit to pee on Friend’s things. Instead, I hide under the bed for several cycles of light. Friend makes chirping noises at me and lays treats all over the rooms. I eat them while it’s gone and vomit on its head covering. When Friend finds it, it sits down next to me and meows quietly while waving its paws around.

“You’re at the center of the galaxy, and you don’t even know it. We’re entering a new era, Millicent! And I am its architect!”

I hiss.

“Maybe I should start taking you for walks. Mitaka insisted that cats can be leash-trained. No, probably best not to stress you further for now.”

Friend does that thing where it picks me up and nuzzles me with its face. I tolerate it.

* * *

A new cat is in the room. Friend is not here. It has a strange voice, and doesn’t have a face.

“Hux said I should make sure your bowl is full,” the cat growls.

I hide under the bed.

“He doesn’t seem like a cat person.” It pours food into the bowl and refreshes my water. “This should be Mitaka’s job. He’s testing me. Somehow.”

The cat sits on the floor and takes off its head. I yowl in distress and arch my back. But it looks like a regular giant bald cat now, with black fur instead of the normal red. This must be why it hides its coat under all the coverings.

“Come here,” it meows. I understand what it’s saying, somehow. The strange cat sends me a vision of it sleeping with Friend. So—the cat is part of Friend’s colony. I walk up to it, and it strokes my face and drags its fingers down my back. “What a silly trick it is, calming animals. He doesn’t know I can get into your mind.”

I don’t know why it cares. I can feel it rustling through my memories like it’s playing with the roll of bathroom paper. It seems particularly interested in all of Friend’s vocalizations, and curls its mouth at Friend’s angry meows over Kylo Ren. Then it gives me a treat and a final pat before it leaves.

* * *

Friend is late again. I’m maneuvering its boots so I can pee in them again when I hear the door slide open. Ready for attention, I walk out to greet it and see that Friend has brought the other cat with it. Friend chirps.

“At last, you did something without karking up. My faith in you is renewed, Ren.”

“You were the fool who let me search your room.”

That’s Kylo Ren? That made Friend yowl and hiss? Just another cat? I’d thought Ren was a dog. Since I’m much more important to Friend, I rub myself against Ren so it knows that I’m in charge.

“She even likes you! The little traitor,” Friend meows.

“Another unexpected defection.”

Friend makes that strange barking noise I’ve only heard a few times before and starts pawing at Ren. They’re nuzzling each other’s faces and I have no idea what this behavior means. Ren lifts Friend up, making Friend bark even more and then they’re playing on the bed. They throw their coverings off, which scares me and I run under the bed. There’s all sorts of strange noises. I try to be supportive of Friend, even when Friend brings a new cat in instead of giving me attention, because Friend has seemed stressed lately. But this is too much.

I jump on the bed. This is definitely the oddest thing I’ve seen cats do. I swat Friend on the rear, so it knows it needs to stop. Friend meows, “Ren, you should cut your nails.”

“That wasn’t me.”

I swat Friend harder, making it yip. Friend gets off Ren and picks me up, vocalizing something like “What the hell” and “Millicent, not now,” then locks me in the pee room.

I am so wronged. I hate Kylo Ren, and that weird wrestling it does.

* * *

My ears hurt from the squealing that’s coming from the walls. The ground keeps shaking and the lights are winking on and off. This is even worse than a Move. I don’t know what to do, since the noise is everywhere.

Friend arrives, reeking of fear. It calls for me and I’m so scared that I run into its legs.

“Tarkin’s teeth, something goes right today.”

I’m picked up and held tightly. Friend takes me out of the room for the first time since the Move and there’s so many new things to see that I hate it. It’s doing its best to run on two legs while I hiss at all the strange cats.

“Not much longer, Millicent. Almost to the shuttle. I really need to stop talking to my cat. You don’t understand anything that’s going on.”

Friend is so upset. I’m so upset. Finally, we’re in a small room and I almost feel safe again. Friend lets me down and I run into the smallest place I can find. Then the room seems to move and everything is terrible again. Friend rushes out, leaving me alone.

Is this where we’ll be living now? There’s no food or litter. Friend needs to get better at prioritizing.

It comes back dragging Kylo Ren by its oversized legs. “Heavy, inconvenient, Sith-blasted brat. What kind of Dark Lord are you going to make?” Friend meows. “I don’t know how Snoke plans to put you back together, but he’s got his work cut out for him.” Friend breathes hard as it pulls Ren further inside. After fussing over Ren for a bit, Friend goes back to the front of the room and yowls.

Ren smells like blood and the burnt meat Friend eats. I hate it, but it’s pathetic. I walk over to it, and as the room moves again and lights flash in the front, I sit by its face and purr as loud as I can. It gives a little mew when I helpfully lick some of the blood off. Friend joins us and rests its paw on my head.

“Gotten to you too, has he?” Friend meows softly. “I don’t know how he did it. Stop that though, that’s disgusting.”

I chew on Kylo Ren’s hair, hoping Friend will get me some food.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing this, and started working on it within hours of seeing [Pablo Hidalgo's tweet](http://mishavi.tumblr.com/post/138804344172) about the existence of Millicent the Cat. 
> 
> I post too much about Millicent on Tumblr at [sathinfection](http://sathinfection.tumblr.com). BREAKING NEWS: The esteemed [Suz](http://suzannart.tumblr.com) did an inspiring interpretation of Millicent and her family [here](http://suzannart.tumblr.com/post/142590174247/hux-does-not-like-to-acknowledge-some-aspects-of) that I want to frame. 
> 
> #ibelieveinmillicent

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Through A Cat's Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457966) by [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)




End file.
